


The beauty of daily life is in life, not in daily

by purple_pie24



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pie24/pseuds/purple_pie24
Summary: Gintoki holds him close, promising without words that everything would be fine, placing tiny kisses on his sad face. All he can perceive through their bond is sadness, pain and fear. When Hijikata hugs back, he feels the omega slowly relaxing, inhaling his scent profoundly.-What’s wrong, baby?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The beauty of daily life is in life, not in daily

# The beauty of daily life is in life, not in daily 

The moment Hijikata steps into their house, Gintoki knows something was going on. The usually strong, magnificent smell of coffee and chocolate is dim, tainted with sadness and worry. The omega tiredly throws his boots and sighs softly, his eyes low and sorrowful. Hijikata then walks silently, heavily, towards his alpha, and without saying a word, plops down into his arms. 

Gintoki holds him close, promising without words that everything would be fine, placing tiny kisses on his sad face. All he can perceive through their bond is sadness, pain and fear. When Hijikata hugs back, he feels the omega slowly relaxing, inhaling his scent profoundly. 

-What’s wrong, baby?

In response, Toushirou hugs him closer. He buries his face on Gintoki’s broad chest, slowly breathing in the comforting scent. Gintoki smiles lightly, stroking the black hair that still makes (and will make) his heart skip a beat. At the beginning of their relationship, neither of them truly opened up. Both of them accustomed to a life where trusting in the wrong person could be the end, it had taken a lot of time, kisses and, why not?, pain for them to learn to open up. Gintoki will never say, but getting the black-haired man to trust him, and he himself trusting the man as well, was one of his greatest personal achievements. Now, each time that his omega tells him something, he is proud as hell. Like, he could go running with a sign that said “Hijikata Toushirou trusts me”. But he doesn’t. Said Toushirou would kill him, revive him and kill him again. 

He notices that tiny tears are forming on the beautiful blue eyes. Well, this is new. He had seen Toshi crying once, after a particularly bad nightmare. They had spent the rest of the night talking, and maybe, just maybe, remembering old times and crying together, with Hijikata comfortably snuggled between his arms. When the omega had fallen asleep, Gintoki was gifted with the most splendid view ever. The peaceful expression, the slightly red face, the trust behind the fact that he had fallen asleep in his arms, were something he would never forget. Nor share, in case you were wondering. 

-Wanna talk?

Hijikata moves his head from side to side slowly, hiding his face in Gintoki’s yukata. 

-Give me a sec

-Sure thing, take your time babe. I’m here for you.

Still with Hijikata in his arms, Gintoki heads to the kitchen, where he just looks at Hijikata with his head tilted to one side.

-Coffee- The muffled answer comes without delay. 

After setting the kettle, Gintoki sits in a chair, smiling lightly, his hand absentmindedly playing with Hijikata’s. As it would be unfair to only let the readers know about Hijikata crying, he decides to think back about his own, and a little more numerous, difficult nights. The one that stands the most is when he couldn’t wake up. Kind of. He had been dreaming about the war and the decision he had to make. Nothing new, to be honest. But, this time, Kagura, Shinpachi and Hijikata were there, watching in horror, as he sliced the person he had sworn to protect. He watched in tears as they ran away from him, fearing that he would do the same. But his body had chased them, his sword clenched tightly and his voice tired from screaming as the blade went down one, two, three times. Normally, the nightmare would have ended there. But that time, he had cried and screamed, until he lost his voice and his strength disappeared. Just when he thought he would die, truly die, Hijikata’s soft voice reached his ears. 

He woke up embraced by Toushirou, who was calling his name in soft whispers. His own body was drenched in sweat, and he briefly wondered how Toushirou could be touching him. Never mind when he kissed him. Or when... Well, to be short, that had been one hell of a night. 

The kettle interrupts his thoughts, making a loud noise. Before he can stand up, Hijikata smacks him playfully.

-What? 

-I just feel like you were thinking something indecent. 

Gintoki smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. 

-I was thinking about that time when I asked you to ***** your ***** while ***** my ****** and-

-STOOOPPPP!!! I get it! I get it! 

Gintoki chuckles, that redness in the other face would forever be the cutest thing ever. He serves two cups of coffee, and heads to the chair where his mate is hiding his flushed face. He hands him the cup, placing it out of his reach as Hijikata is about to take it. The omega looks at him with an arched brow. Instead of answering, he stretches his lips.

-Bhahahaha, you look like a duck.

Nevertheless, he pecks his lips, a fond smile in the blue-eyed samurai. Those same eyes that smile at him each time he feels lonely about Kagura and Shinpachi building their own lives, while feeling lonely all the same as him. 

He guides Hijikata to their bedroom gently, where the futon is already laid out. 

-Wanna eat something?

-Did you cook something?

-Yep

-Then yes, please

-Later?

Hijikata hums in agreement. His eyes have that sad light once again. The omega hugs Gin again, resting against him. Gintoki doesn’t say anything. He knows Hijikata is bracing himself to speak. He just lays down on the futon, carefully taking Toshi with him, kissing him lightly. 

-Today...

Toushirou takes Gintoki’s hand in his, playing shyly with it.

-We had this case... you know...

Gintoki kisses the nervous hand. 

-It was a body of- his voice falters- a m-mother, y’ know...

The first tear rolls down.

-Hug-hugging her child- his voice cracks

-And th-the child... w-was alive

Toshi stops, unable to keep talking. Gintoki feels the crushing weight of sadness without need of their bond. He buries his face in dark locks, nuzzling gently. 

-He’ll grow up without a mother... even though she gave her everything to allow him to grow up...

The tears are following one after the other, disappearing in the sheets. Hijikata nuzzles closer, as Gintoki hugs him closer. He lets out a choked sob, and the alpha kisses the dark hair.

-That’s never gonna happen, Toshi. I’m with you. 

-That’s why I’m worried, you dumbass.- Hijikata laughs softly between tears.

Gintoki lets his scent out, focusing on letting the love, the fondness to be transmitted to his lover. Hijikata smiles against Gintoki’s neck crook, feeling the scent as a warm blanket in a cold cold winter day. 

-I love you- Toushirou whispers to his mate

-I love you more- Gintoki replies, voice low and seductive.

Hijikata smiles and kisses the skin in front of him. Gintoki places his hand on Toshi’s chin, lifting his head and placing his thumb over those beautifully inviting lips. The air is saturated in their mixed scents, wrapping them in an intoxicating fragrance. They both tilt their heads slowly, never breaking the eye contact. The space between their lips disappears dramatically, being replaced by love and desire. Gintoki caresses tenderly the pink lips, and closes his eyes.

Just to be distracted by a sudden air blast. Both turn their confused heads towards the door of the bedroom, where a little girl is standing. With a fan in her hands. The sudden cold air dissipates effortlessly the thick smell of the room, making both adults feel naked and uncomfortable. 

-What the- Gintoki is silenced by a tiny hand on his mouth.

-I heard that mammy was feeling down, so I came to offer comfort. 

She forcefully gets between Toushirou and Gintoki, facing the latter as she sneaks into the omega’s arms. 

Ah. Yeah. Maybe Gintoki had omitted this little, tiny detail. A detail that likes to talk a lot, and has endless energy. A detail that is three years old, that inherited the snarkiness of her dad and the stubbornness of her mother. A detail that right now is rejoicing in the arms of her mother, bathed in kisses and chuckles. 

-You little piece of...

The girl sticks out her tongue and smirks, before hugging her mom and smiling innocently, placing Toshi’s hand on her head, encouraging her mother to stroke her hair. Toushirou’s eyes sparkle in happiness, and he turns to look at Gintoki with pure love plastered all over his face. 

Gintoki smiles widely before joining his family in the warmest hug he could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a self-indulgent fic that I wrote like in two hours. 
> 
> Still, I’m considering making this a one-shot collection, though it will be just this story for now. 
> 
> If you have any suggestion or correction, or just wanna say hi, just let me know.
> 
> Hope you like it!!


End file.
